Charmed and Seduced
by DarkSoleil
Summary: He had been successfull in charming and seducing her, now all she had to do was fight back. GaaSaku. Warning: Some minor adult themes.


The hard adobe was digging into her back, and that was all her mind could register aside from the hard lips devouring her own. His hands were holding her own arms high over her head and Sakura could only moan slowly as knees separated her thin legs apart. They moved with a desperate need, his hands pushing her, if possible, even closer to his body.

It was aware to her how he reacted to her touch, but she could only smile into the kiss as he started to play around with the buttons on her blouse. She deserved it for pushing his buttons, that's what he kept telling himself, but could still not deny that feeling that he felt all the way to his toes.

Breaking apart for a much needed breath they stared at each other, their chest rising in a synchronized fashion, that's when they finally realized just exactly where they had chosen to 'collide'.

Sakura stared at him, and he stared back but was confused when she started to remove herself from his body, so he did the only thing he thought of, he hugged her closer.

Her eyes narrowed, "Kazekage-san, I really think you should let me go now." She was challenging him, he saw it in her eyes, he didn't fall for it.

A small smirk was her first response, "I would have thought by now you would have the right to call me Gaara. Or do you just randomly walk up to Kages and kiss them? If you do, I rather think you should inform Naruto of that, he would be quite pleased."

Her eyes widened in anger and her mouth opened in surprise, he took that moment to transport them to his office where he rather thought was a better, safer, way for her to express her emotions. And express she did.

"How _dare_ you insult me like that! For you information, all mighty Kage, I do _not_ go around offering my lips period! And if I remember clearly, which I **do**, you were the one who kissed me!"

His eyes narrowed along with hers, the only sign of his anger, everything else was really just amusement. Oh how the cherry blossom liked to scream.

He walked towards her slowly and watched as she slowly backed away, "Only because you came into my office when you clearly knew I didn't like to be bothered."

Sakura scoffed at his answer, "Please. If bringing coffee is the new seducing trend, then I'm not aware. I was just doing a favor for Temari."

His all too famous smirk came back, "Whether or not you meant to, you wanted it, and you still do, I can see it."

Her nervous laugh, which she might have thought sounded cruel, he could read her completely and he knew she wanted it, wanted him.

In a flash she was gone and she was alone in the room. Not long after she felt a small sensation crawling up her legs and looked down quickly before she saw two long sand like ropes cover her body completely and she was dropped on some sort of bed.

Almost instantly, as if there had been no fight following their make out session, her lips were taken once again and this time, Gaara had no plans of an argument following.

Sakura protested by pushing on his chest, but made no real fight as she didn't even infuse a little chakra in her hands. He took that as sign to go on, she took it as a sign to fight back. She separated her lips from his and even though she couldn't stop the small moan that came when he then started to kiss her neck, she shook her head in protest, "No we can't, Gaara…" He stopped for a moment at the use of her name but with a small smirk continued to kiss and bite her neck softly.

"Ah"

He kissed the corner of her mouth soundly, even as she shook her head in protest, "Gaara, I cant…I just"-He kissed her mouth once-"can't, we have"- twice – "to talk about this"- this time he kissed her long, and deliciously slow that had Sakura shivering with pleasure.

"Gaara-kun." He smiled at the name, "Hn?"

"I'm running out of excuses."

He couldn't be happier. "Finally."

Sakura laughed, and that was all the encouragement he needed.

* * *

Just a small one-shot I thought would have been a nice practice for me. A tiny chapter actually, tiny indeed...oh well, I've had a history of small chapters and such. I know it doesn't really show how Sakura got all the way toSand in the first place, or anything else other then their dirty kinky selves going at it, but I'm a lazy author and I don't really wanna explain...ehehe...I hope you enjoy anyway...I suck at these…kissing session stuff…well; I'll see if I might continue this with other one-shot, it depends on how the readers, you guys, react to it! Sooo, in order for me to know that you need to **review**! Come one! You know you want to! **Reevviiewww!**

Until Next Time,

Darkofthenight.


End file.
